Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage
Medi-gel dispensers in the Citadel refugee camp have been sabotaged. Find the dispensers and repair them. Acquisition After Priority: The Citadel II, talk to the Clinic Doctor in the Docks: Holding Area on the Citadel. He is located in the center of Cargo Hold: B. Then talk to Conrad Verner who can now be seen in front of Bay E24 to unlock the mission. Walkthrough The Clinic Doctor will be talking on the phone about someone sabotaging the Medi-gel Dispensers. If he also complains about someone trying to convince refugees to join Cerberus, go to the walkthrough for the version of this mission that contains additional characters; it is a bit more complicated. Basic Mission Walk around the Docks: Holding Area to find 3 Medi-gel Dispensers. There are 4 dispensers around the docks but you only need to fix 3 before returning to the doctor. Find them just outside Cargo Hold: A on the right, inside Cargo Hold: A immediately to the left, Cargo Hold: C near the clump of batarians and the kiosk for Batarian State Arms, and one in Bay E28 in the corner. Once you have repaired 3 Medi-gel Dispensers, go back to Cargo Hold: B to talk to the Clinic Doctor. He will thank you for your efforts and fret over being unable to track down the saboteur, and the mission will end. With Additional Characters If the doctor complained about a Cerberus propagandist, go to Docking Bay E24, on the window side of the area and nearest to the Memorial Wall. There you'll find none other than Conrad Verner. Verner admits to preaching about joining Cerberus. Shepard explains that Cerberus just tried to kill the Council and Conrad realizes he made another mistake. You find out his Cerberus contact was the one sabotaging the Medi-gel Dispensers while Conrad was distracting the refugees. If Shepard fulfilled certain actions during Mass Effect in addition to keeping him alive, Conrad has an option to provide the Dark Energy Dissertation War Asset at this time; see Verner's personal entry for details. Note that, even if Conrad is present, it is possible to skip this conversation entirely and simply go repair the medi-gel dispensers. You will not receive Verner's War Asset if so but he will still appear in the next sequence with no prior introductions or other changes in dialogue as if you talked to him earlier. Repair the medi-gel dispensers as in the basic version of the mission, and then talk to the doctor. Doing so triggers a final scene with Conrad and his Cerberus contact. His contact pulls a gun on Shepard and Conrad dives in slow motion in front the Commander attempting to intercept the bullet, providing enough distraction for Shepard to punch the contact in the face. If you did the Citadel: Rita's Sister assignment in Mass Effect and got Jenna out of Chora's Den, she had sabotaged the contact's gun, thus saving Conrad's life, and the two wander off together. If not, Conrad is shot for real and killed. Rewards Completing this mission allows crates of dextro-amino acid Medi-gel to be shipped out to the Turian Seventh Fleet to help treat fatal wounds. This increases the War Asset's Effective Military Strength. Trivia *When speaking to Conrad, he apologizes if he "ever accused you of pointing a gun at him when you didn't actually do that." This is a veiled reference to a known bug in Mass Effect 2. When meeting Conrad on Illium in Mass Effect 2, he accuses Shepard of pointing a gun at him during one of their encounters in Mass Effect, even if Shepard never did this by choosing the Paragon option for that particular encounter (the Renegade option is the one which leads to threatening Conrad with a gun, the Paragon option is more diplomatic). The bug is explained more here. de:Citadel: Medigel-Sabotage fr:Citadelle : sabotage du médi-gel Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Citadel